Traducción: Who's That Boy? by austifrosti
by CarlieDoe
Summary: One-Shot. Ryan va un club con sus roommates de NYADA y conoce a una preciosa rubia que quiere cantar para él. Rachel Genderswap!


**La historia le pertenece a austifrosti u/3865943/austifrosti  
Los personajes son de Ryan y compañia.  
Yo solo me he encargado de la traducción.  
Les invito a agregar la historia original a favoritos para apoyar a la autora s/9374860/1/Who-s-that-Boy**

**This story belongs to austifrosti **  
**The characters are owned by Ryan and company.  
I've only responsible for the translation.****I invite you to add the original story Bookmark to support the author s/9374860/1/Who-s-that-Boy  
**

* * *

La música en el club era alta, sentía el ritmo corriendo por sus venas. Ryan Berry se abrió paso entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba sobre la barra buscando conseguir un trago. No podía creer que su identificación falsa había funcionado y que había conseguido poder entrar en ese club de Nueva York.

"Que deseas?" preguntó el barman, se notaba que estaba ocupado y no tenía tiempo de esperar a que Ryan pensara en sus opciones.

"Él va a querer una Jack con Coca Cola" dijo Brody mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su roomie. "Es bueno ver que lo lograste eh, bro" dijo dirigiéndose a Ryan.

"No gracias a ti, casi tuve un ataque al corazón cuando el gorila de la entrada me pidió mi identificación" dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.

"Da igual hombre, estás listo para tu primera noche en esta feroz ciudad?" preguntó Brody a Ryan mientras este probaba de su bebida.

"Supongo que sí" dijo Ryan encogiéndose de hombros; era un poco inseguro, en realidad él no quería estar aquí, sin embargo, su nuevo rommate había insistido tanto que había terminado aceptando ir allí como nuevo estudiante de NYADA. "Qué es eso de ahí?" preguntó Ryan.

"Ese es el escenario… a partir de las diez hay karaoke, no te preocupes; llegaremos a eso". Dijo Brody con una sonrisa. "Vamos, hay un par de compañeros en la parte de atrás". Brody tomo por el cuello a Ryan y lo condujo hacía donde más estudiantes de NYADA se encontraban sentados.

"Hola a todos, me llamo Ryan Berry, encantado de conocerlos" dijo Ryan mientras se presentaba ante la mesa.

"Cómo te va Freshie?" dijo un bailarín

"Bien, pero es Ryan" respondió mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

"Esta noche no eres más que Freshie" respondió una chica.

"A menos de que pases la prueba" intervino Brody

"Bu-bueno, que tengo que hacer para pasar la prueba?" preguntó Ryan. Estaba empezando a lamentar el haber aceptado salir con su roomate.

"Bueno, primero tenemos que conseguir un par de tragos para ti. Necesitas relajarte Ryan" dijo Brody.

Después de un par de rondas por supuesto pagadas por Freshie, Ryan empezó a sentirse animado. Estaba feliz y se reía de cada cosa que decía, aunque solo fuera cosa suya.

"Creo que está listo" le susurró un bailarín a Brody.

"Oh, estoy listo. Tráiganmelo!" rió Ryan mientras se bebía lo que quedaba de su bebida.

"Está bien… Esta bien Freshie. Brody, creo que está listo para un poco de 'la rubia Barbie'" dijo el bailarin.

"Somos tan malos" dijo Brody con una sonrisa.

"Eso suena muy fácil!" dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, Berry, ves a esa chica rubia en el bar?" le dijo Brody mientras señalaba a través del club. "La que habla con el camarero"

"S-sí…" dijo Ryan y tragaba saliva difícilmente.

"Bueno, hemos enviado a todos con ella para tratar de conseguir su número desde que éramos estudiantes de primer año… si tú puedes conseguir su número, estas dentro" dijo el bailarín.

"Tengo que hablar con ella?" pregunto Ryan

"Por supuesto, tú mismo lo has dicho" le dijo Brody mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Ryan

"O-bien" tartamudeo Ryan en cuanto se levantó y se limpió sus sudorosas manos en su pantalón.

_Puedes hacer esto Ryan! Es solo una chica. Una hermosa chica. Una diosa de chica. Estoy jodido. _Pensó Ryan mientras se acercaba a la hermosa rubia

"Parece que tienes un fan" dijo el camarero mientras señalaba a Ryan.

_Oh Di…Dios_ pensó Ryan para sí mismo. La diosa estaba vestida con los jeans más ajustados que había visto en su vida, así como un top rojo prácticamente transparente, dándole a Ryan una muy buena vista de su sujetador de encaje negro.

"Algo que quieras decir?" le pregunto la diosa y con su dedo índice cerró la boca abierta de Ryan

"Yo… um…. Yo…. Eh…" Ryan se hundía… Toda la sangre que debería estar corriendo por su cabeza se estaba yendo al sur…. Estaba en peligro de explotar en sus pantalones.

"Bueno, eso no es lindo… déjame adivinar, es tu primera noche en la gran ciudad del mal?" le pregunto la diosa con una ceja levantada.

"S-sí… mmm-mi nombre es Ryan. Ryan Berry." Tartamudeo.

"Bueno Ryan. Soy Quinn…. Ven conmigo" le dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de Ryan y lo conducía hacia el pequeño escenario. "Te sientas aquí" le dijo mientras empujaba a Ryan en una silla frente al escenario.

Ryan se sentó en la silla donde fue empujado y miró hacía su alrededor confundido. Volvió a mirar a su grupo de NYADA sentado en la mesa y todos lo miraban atónitos. Después de unos minutos de estar sentado solo la música poco a poco empezó a bajar.

"Señoras y señores, es el momento para el karaokeeeee! Démosle la bienvenida al escenario a Quinn Fabray y The Two Bitches!" dijo el Dj

Ryan miró como las luces del escenario se apagaban y se veía la silueta de dos mujeres. La música empezó a sonar y Ryan de nuevo se sentía jodido. Cuando las luces se encendieron vio a su diosa rubia Quinn al centro con otra rubia a su derecha y una latina a su izquierda.  
_  
Quinn_ **Santana** Brittany **_Las tres_**

**I wanna get you by yourself (Quiero que seas unicamente mío)**

La latina se cruzaba por delante de Quinn y agarraba a la otra rubia y comenzaban a mover sus traseros delante de la rubia.

**Yeah, have you to myself (Yeah, tenerte sólo para mí)  
I don't need nobody else (No necesito a nadie más)  
Don't want nobody else (No quiero a nadie más)  
You're special, I know (Tu eres especial, lo sé)**

La rubia volteo la cabeza para mirar a la latina mientras continuaba

**Your smile, it glows (Tu sonrisa, es brillante)  
It's perfect, it shows (Es perfecta, se nota)  
Let's go! (Vamos!)**

_I've been starin' at ya (He estado observándote)_

Quinn empujó a las dos chicas aparte y caminó en medio del escenario

_And I could do it all night (Y podría hacerlo toda la noche)  
You're looking like an angel (Luces como un ángel)_

Quinn señaló directamente a Ryan

_With that kind of body needs a spotlight (Con ese cuerpo necesitas sera dorado)_

_Ain't nobody know your name (Y nadie sabe tu nombre)  
But looking like you do could be famous (Pero tienes todo para ser famoso)  
I could see us making ways (Puedo vernos abriéndonos camino)  
_  
Quinn rodó sus caderas al ritmo de la música mientras se pasaba su mano por todo su frente

_From the back of the club (De la parte trasera del club)  
To a bed in the shade (A una cama en medio de la sombra)_

**_Now I don't know who you are (Ahora, no sé quien eres)  
But you look like a star (Pero luces como una estrella)  
And everybody here be thinkin' (Y todo el mundo aquí se pregunta)  
Who's that boy? (Quién es ese chico?)_**

Las tres chicas señalaron directamente a Ryan quien estaba aturdido sentado frente a ellas.

**_Wanna take you home (Quiero llevarte a casa)  
And get you all alone (Y que seas solo mío)  
And everybody here is thinkin' (Y todo el mundo aquí se pregunta)  
Who's that boy? _****_(Quién es ese chico?)_**

**_Oh, he got me (Oh, me tiene)  
No, I've never seen, (No, nunca había visto)  
No one like him (A nadie como él)  
Damn, he's everything (Maldición, él lo es todo)  
Girls, they want him (Las chicas lo quieren)  
Guys, they wanna be (Los chicos quieren ser como él)  
Who's that boy, who's that boy (Quién es ese chci?, quién es ese chico?)_**

_You could say that I'm distracted (Puedo decir que soy distraida)  
But ah you got me so attracted (Pero me tienes atraída)  
But boy I'll tell you what the fact is (Voy a decirte como son las cosas)  
Is no one else in this room (No hay nadie en este lugar)  
Looking like like you, you, do (que se parezca a tí, a tí)_

Quinn miraba directamente a los ojos de Ryan; seduciéndolo con sus ojos avellana.

_Ain't nobody know your name (Y nadie sabe tu nombre)  
But looking like you do could be famous (Pero tienes todo para ser famoso)  
I could see us making way (Puedo vernos abriéndonos camino)  
From the back of the club (De la parte trasera del club)  
To a bed in the shade (A una cama en medio de la sombra)_

**_Now I don't know who you are (Ahora no sé quién eres)  
But you look like a star (Pero pareces una estrella)  
And everybody here be thinkin' (y todo el mundo aquí se pregunta)  
Who's that boy? (Quién es ese chico?)  
Wanna take you home (Quiero llevarte a casa)  
And get you all alone (y que seas solo mío)  
And everybody here is thinkin' (Y todo el mundo aquí se pregunta)_**  
**_Who's that boy? (Quién es ese chico?)_**

**_Oh, he got me (Oh, me tiene)  
No, I've never seen, (No, nunca había visto)  
No one like him (A nadie como él)  
Damn, he's everything (Maldición, él lo es todo)  
Girls, they want him (Las chicas lo quieren)  
Guys, they wanna be (Lo chicos, quieren ser como él)  
Who's that boy, who's that boy (Quién es ese chico? Quién es ese chico?)_**

Everybody in the club turn around sayin' (Todos en el club voltean y dicen)  
Who's that, who's that (Quién es? Quién es ese? )  
Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me (hermoso chico de ojos marrones, dime)  
Who's that, who's that (Quién es, quién es)

_I got my eyes on this boy (Tengo los ojos puestos en él)  
Can't get him off my mind (No puedo sacarlo de mi mente)_

Quinn señaló a Ryan y bajo del escenario.  
_He's one of a kind (Él es como)  
The cherry to my pie (la cereza de mi pastel)_

Dijo Quinn mientras se lamía los labios.  
I just wanna get him close (Solo quiero que se me acerque)

Se sentó a horcadas en el regazo de Ryan mientras cantaba  
_Wanna make him mine (Quiero hacerlo mío)  
Come hold my hand and dance away the night (Ven toma mi mano y bailemos toda la noche)  
Give me the green light (Dame luz verde)  
Kiss my lips (Besa mis labios)_

Dijo en un sensual susurró en el oído de Ryan  
_Who's that boy watching my hips? (Quién es ese chico mirando mis caderas?)_

Se movía de atrás hacia adelante en el regazo de Ryan.  
_I-I I wanna know who you are (Qui-Qui- Quiero saber quien eres)  
My name is Quinn and you can be my star (Mi nombre es Quinn y tú puedes ser mi estrella)_

Quinn se puso de pie y se dirigió de nuevo al escenario para unirse a sus amigas.

**_I don't know who you are (No sé quién eres)  
But you look like a star (Pero luces como una estrella)  
And everybody here be thinkin' (Y todo el mundo aquí se pregunta)  
Who's that boy? (Quién es ese chico?)  
Wanna take you home (Quiero llevarte a casa)_**  
**_And get you all alone (Y que seas solo mío)  
And everybody here is thinkin' (Y todo el mundo aquí se pregunta)  
Who's that boy? (Quién es ese chico?)_**

**_Oh, he got me (Oh me tiene)  
No, I've never seen, (No, nunca había visto)  
No one like him (A nadie como él)  
Damn, he's everything (Maldición, él lo es todo)  
Girls, they want him (Las chicas lo quieren)  
Guys, they wanna be (Lo chicos quieren ser como él)  
Who's that boy, who's that boy (Quién es ese chico, quién es ese chico?)_**

Las tres chicas posaron cuando la canción terminó; causaron que el club hiciera erupción en aplausos. Ryan seguía sentado en su silla aún en shock. Quinn se dirigió a Ryan y lo tomó de la mano poniéndolo de pie.

"Quieres salir de aquí?" le preguntó

"Sí señora" dijo con una gran sonrisa Ryan.

A medida de que la pareja caminaba hacía la salida, Quinn no pudo evitar detenerse frente a la mesa de los estudiantes de NYADA, todos seguían embobados.

"Hola a todos. Creo que ya conocen a mi novio, Ryan Berry" dijo la rubia con su típica ceja alzada.

"Buenas noches chicos" dijo Ryan y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Quinn y se dirigieron a la salida.

En cuanto la puerta del departamento de Quinn se cerró, Quinn estaba contra ella con su novio empujándola mientras le besaba el cuello.

"No tienes idea de los jodidamente sexy que estabas allí arriba" decía un alterado Ryan mientras seguía en el cuello de su novia y sus manos se movían en los mulos de la rubia.

"Te veías tan caliente Ry" Quinn se quedó sin aliento mientras trataba de soltar el botón de los vaqueros de Ryan y empezar a desabotonar su camisa.

"Sabes lo que tu voz hace en mí?" gruñó Ryan mientras le quitaba el top por la cabeza a su rubia y la llevaba hasta el sofá.

"Sí, lo sé…. Es por eso que pensé sorprenderte esta noche con ese pequeño show" dijo mientras terminaba de arrancar la camisa de Ryan y la empujó fuera de sus hombros.

"Eres tan hermosa baby" Ryan se quedó sin aliento cuando liberó los pechos de Quinn de su sujetador de encaje negro.

"Gracias baby" dijo Quinn, jadeo cuando la boca de Ryan se cerraba sobre su pezón derecho.

"Sabes tan bien" decía Ryan mientras seguía succionando el rosado pezón que estaba poniéndose duro.

"Tómame baby. Necesito que seas malo" declaraba Quinn mientras empujaba la cabeza de Ryan sobre su cuerpo.

"Quieres mi lengua o mi polla baby?" le preguntó mientras sacaba los pantalones de Quinn.

"Ambos baby" gruñía Quinn mientras Ryan lentamente le baja la tanga nega.

"Lo que quieras cariño" dijo mientras besaba y se hacía camino hasta los muslos de su amante.

En cuanto Ryan se acercó a los empapados pliegues de Quinn las caderas de esta comenzaban a empujarse hacía su lengua. Cuando Ryan tomó con sus labios aquel manojo de nervios Quinn gruñó, solo que esta vez aquel gruñido era diferente a los que Ryan estaba acostumbrado. Rapidamente metió su lengua dentro de su coño y con su pulgar tomaba el clítoris. Sabía que Quinn estaba tan desesperada por encontrar su liberación como él, y no quería retrasar más eso.

"Ry! Me vas a hacer venir! Eres jodidamente bueno con la lengua!" Quinn se quedó sin aliento mientras empujaba la cabeza de Ryan más cerca de su sexo y con su mano derecha tiraba de su pezón.

"Correte para mí baby, quiero toda tu miel en mi boca" decía Ryan mientras chupaba el clítoris de Quinn.

"Ryaaannn!" gritó en cuanto alcanzó el orgasmo.

"Quinn…. Baby…. Sabes tan bien" gimió Ryan mientras lamia todos los jugos que Quinn le daba.

Lentamente con besos hizo su camino sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Quinn hasta que llegó a sus labios y los besaba suavemente.

"Hola hermosa" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hola" le contestó Quinn mientras ahucaba la mejilla de Ryan con su mano. "Eso fue increíble"

"Tú lo eres" le dijo mientras la besaba en su frente. "Te amo mi niña"

"Yo también te amo Ry" le respondió la rubia. "Sin embargo, creo que es tu turno" le dijo en cuanto sintió la dureza de Ryan apoyada en su estómago.

"No protestaré eso" dijo Ryan mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"Eso espero" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a horcadas sobre Ryan en el sofá.

Lentamente se inclinó y bromeaba con ligeros besos a Ryan. Con su mano derecha jalo el cabello de Ryan y le clavo los dientes en su cuello. Las manos de Ryan estaban trabajando en su cinturón, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sacarse los vaqueros a pesar de tener a Quinn encima.

"Ya lo conseguiste?" le preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa.

"Sí!" se quedó sin aliento cuando finalmente se quitó los pantalones y los arrojaba por la sala.

"Bien" le dijó Quinn mientras se alineaba y se dejaba caer sobre la polla de Ryan.

"Mierda!" gritó en cuanto se sintió envuelto en el apretado coño de Quinn y sentía su calor.

"Me llenas por completo baby!" gruñó Quinn mientras se ajustaba a la longitud y la circunferencia de Ryan.

"Tan buena baby" Ryan acercó a Quinn para darle un apasionado beso.

Quinn comenzó a subir y bajar sobre las 8 pulgadas de Ryan. Las manos de él fueron al trasero de QUinn y lo apretaba. Quinn echó su cabeza hacía atrás mientras Ryan golpeada ese lugar especial dentro de ella que nunca dejaba de hacerla ver estrellas. Ryan se inclinó para aferrarse a uno de los pezones de Quinn; la rodeaba con su lengua antes de morderlo suavemente y jalarlo. Sus caderas se movían contras las de Quinn, haciendo que sus paredes se fueran apretando fuertemente sobre él.

"Eres tan buena baby. Te sientes jodidamente bien" susurró contra el pecho de Quinn.

"Baby!... termina para mí, lléname con tu leche!" Quinn se quedó sin aliento al sentir la polla de Ryan palpitar dentro de ella.

"Estoy cerca… correte conmigo baby" jadeó mientras con su pulgar frotaba el clítoris de Quinn.

"Ry! Baby! Jodeer!" jadeo en cuanto sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de la polla de Ryan, lo que causó que el explotara dentro de ella.

"Quinn! JODER! BABY!" gritó mientras llenaba a Quinn con su semilla.

"Ryan" Quinn se quedó sin aliento y se derrumbó sobre Ryan y este cayó sobre el sofá.

"Quinn… te amo tanto baby" jadeó sobre el cuello de Quinn.

"Te amo baby" dijo Quinn mientras se reincorporaba y unía sus labios con los de Ryan en un tierno beso.

"Entonces… quieres venir a conocer a mis amigos mañana?" le preguntó Ryan con una sonrisa.

Fin.

* * *

**La canción es _Who's That Boy?_ de Demi Lovato. La coreografía y vestuario me lo imaginé bastante estilo _Toxic_ ggrrrr**

**En los otros fics me equivoqué y dije que sería GP!, lo lamento.**

**CIELOS! No saben lo que me ha costado esta traducción, definitivamente leer es más fácil que leerlo y escribirlo. Al principio no pude evitar pensar en Ryan como Rachel, no fue hasta el segundo round que me cayó el 20 de que estaba leyendo y escribiendo sobre Rachel como hombre. Es la primera vez que escribo una traducción con el final que tuvo este y la he sufrido porque tengo una imaginación muy explícita.**

**Un agradecimiento enorme a la autora que me permitió traducir su fic. Austifrosti, many thanks for allowing me to translate your fic.**

**Espero que les guste. **

**Me gané un review?**

**Saludos!**


End file.
